puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazycomet
A veteran of the Viridian, Crazycomet sailed the seas for 4 long years. Amongst the several crews he joined were Grupo Do Alvorecer, Vicious Squids, Bloody Mary's Revenge, Blue Flame Armada, and his own- The Demons of Rogoriz. Grupo Do Alvorecer Crazycomet made a name for himself as a distinguished officer, and for just over a year he sailed the high seas, plundering merchants and PvPing along the way. Crazycomet was surely on his way to becoming first mate. Ironically, it was the first mate himself that made everything come crashing down. After Crazycomet had engaged and failed to win a battle with a war brig, the first mate expelled him for 'mischevious behavior'. It was the last time anyone saw him for 5 months. Awakening Crazycomet was back, but Grupo Do Alvorecer was finished. Crazycomet went crew-hopping, never staying in one crew for more than a week. Crazycomet figured he was destined to crew hopping forever, but fate had other plans in mind. One day Crazycomet decided to job for a blockade, but the jobbing officer did not respond. By chance, when Crazycomet went to the bank, the jobbing officer was there as well. Instantflash, a senior officer with Vicious Squids and soon-to-be Crazycomet's best friend, offered Comet a position as fleet officer with his crew. Only a week later was Crazycomet promoted to senior officer. When the captain of Vicious Squids left the job to Instantflash, Crazycomet was promoted to first mate. He may not have been Crachie's first mate, but he was happy. He had a crew full of friends and a fleet of ships to command. Crazycomet stayed with Instantflash and the crew for several months. However, as the crew began to fall apart, Crazycomet knew it was time to move on. So, he created his own crew- The Demons of Rogoriz. Demons from Hell Crazycomet and several members from Vicious Squids formed the democratic crew, the Demons of Rogoriz. Shortly thereafter, Vicious Squids and The Demons formed their own flag. For Crazycomet, it was perfect- not only was he the captain and king of his own crew and flag, but he was also with his old friends. All he had to do to chat with them is say /fofficer. Through war and tyranny, the flag stood strong- soon another crew joined as well. However, as Vicious Squids started to deform, more flagmates started to leave to join the Demons. Eventually, even Captain Instantflash and his loyal senior officers changed crews. Bloody Mary's Revenge Crazycomet's crew never really took off. At it's height, the crew had 59 members and a fame of renowned. Crazycomet himself was somewhat larger than life, and his crewmate's expectations vaguely shadowed his ability to be a captain and a friend. As such, Crazycomet left the crew to Instantflash. Shortly afterwards, Crazycomet joined a fearsome crew- Bloody Mary's Revenge (BMR) and became an officer. Though his rank was different, Crazycomet was more than satisfied. In this top-5 crew, there was always something going on- a pillage, a sea monster hunt, a flag party or even a blockade. Crazycomet saw several changes of captainship, but most of his time was spent underneath Jellyphant and Krakenhunt. Crazycomet became a well known Officer of the flag, Monsoon Poon. Everyone knew him as a joker, but a serious pillager as well. More than serious enough to run a war frigate. In fact, some jobbers complained he was too harsh. Crazycomet would laugh and say, "I'll take it easy mate. Just remember, this is my ship." Yes, life for Crazycomet was something short of perfect. He may have been skilled, but not rich. An addiction to gambling made sure of this. At one point it was so bad that, Crazycomet decided to quit. He left for several months, on into the new year. A new Ocean It was only recently in May of 2009 that Crazycomet was found pillaging on the Midnight Ocean. He came back to the Viridian to find a very different ocean. His once mighty crew and flag were now no larger than the Demons, and their flag. His friends had moved on to bigger and better things, just as he had done so. Vicious Squids and the Demons of Rogoriz were now dormant, their flags disbanded. Crazycomet gave up on his long, three year career of piracy and focused on a new career on the Midnight Ocean. He opened a stall there and found a great crew. By captain Lailin's leadership, Crazycomet began to fly the flag of the Midnight Renegade. Though his friends on the Viridian will hopefully never forget him, Crazycomet has decided it is once again, time to move on to bigger and better things. His next challenge? A new life on a new ocean. Nobody knows his name, nor his talents. As tough as it was to leave his friends, he has found it even tougher to prove himself once over again, this time to a new audience. Even as he changes crews, flags, and oceans, one thing always remained the same- him. Crazycomet has always been a head-strong, can-do will-do-it type of pirate regardless of whether or not he is an officer or a captain. By gut or by instinct, he always seems to know.. "This is the way it was meant to be." Favorites *Ship: Sloop *Color: Navy *Puzzle: Battle Navigation *Cards: Poker *House: Cottage *Closest friends: Crachie, Lailin, Snowkins, Instantflash, Mrinvisible, Tessebess, Mrvain